This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted by me at Sandy, Oreg., with seeds derived from a hybrid resulting from my using the clonal cultivar `Charisma` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,180) as the seed parent and the clonal cultivar `Sunray` as the pollen parent. My objective for this crossing was the production of lilies having colors in the shades of orange and yellow well suited to forcing for pot plant production out-of-season and the present seedling was selected for asexual reproduction because it appeared to have the desirable characteristics of medium to large size, the rich orange coloration of its flowers accented by golden orange midribs, and an attractive "ring" of spots in the center of the flowers, a feature unique in this type lily. Asexual reproduction of this selected seedling was done by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., by bulb scale propagation with results that appeared so satisfactory that further reproduction was done under by direction at Sandy, Oreg., through several successive generations by bulb scale propagation as well as by natural propagation from bulblets and this work has demonstrated clearly that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new lily variety are fixed and hold true, under asexual propagation, from generation to generation.
Work with this new variety shows that it remains relatively short and is not overly susceptible to bud abortion when forced into flower out-of-season as a pot plant. In addition, it possesses all of the desired characteristics of excellence of form and habit and the clone is vigorous and a good grower and propagator, as observed at Sandy, Oreg.
This new plant is well suited to forcing out-of-season when the bulbs are dug at the appropriate time and properly precooled. For example, October-dug bulbs, properly precooled and potted in January, will flower under glass at western Oregon in an average of sixty-five to seventy-five days, with no supplemental lighting and at moderate greenhouse temperatures.